robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Regess/Eternity-Academy
The [[Regess|'Regess']] was the Invid queen-mother of the Invid. Biography Sentinels Originally, (according to the secondary canon series Legend of Zor), the Regess served as the guiding intelligence of the primitive Invid that lived on Optera. During this time, they lived a peaceful existence in complete symbiosis with the Flower of Life. At some point, the Tzuptum system was visited by Tirolians that consisted of the scientist Zor who was looking for new sources of energy for his people. Upon meeting the Invid, he became fascinated by them and their union with the Flower of Life. At night, he was telepathically called onto the surface by the Regess who believed him to be someone else who had visited her people long ago. Taking on a Humanoid form to please Zor, she entered into a telepathic communion with him where she shared her knowledge of the Flower of Life whilst she in turn learnt of Zor's knowledge of Tirolian society. Afterwards, Zor departed the planet, though the Regess remembered him fondly. Her entire people were evolved in his image: the slug-like Invid becoming bipedal in imitation of the Tirolians. In addition, the power of the Regess was split as a second male entity emerged that resembled a larger, more evolved Invid who became known as the Regent. Their new existence continued with the Regent stating that Zor was not the person who had visited them in the distant past, though the Regess disagreed. Optera would once again be visited by Zor and a delighted Regess awaited him, but was horrified to see him arrive with an army of Zentraedi. Since their last contact, Zor had become a servant of the Robotech Masters who ordered the defoliation of Optera of all its supply of the Flower of Life. Witnessing her children harmed and the Flower of Life stolen, she and the Regent ushered their children into the Invid Hive. Angered at this betrayal, she telepathically assaulted Zor, who stopped the harvest and left only a small quantity of the Flower of Life on a ruined Optera. This chain of events once again led to a rapid evolution within the Invid. They transformed from a peaceful species into a war-like one that sought vengeance for those that had wronged them. The Regent would begin the campaign of conquest of the Robotech Masters empire in the Local Group, with more worlds being gradually conquered. Zor would be killed in an Invid assault, and the Protoculture Matrix would be lost on board the SDF-1 that was sent to a far off world. Eventually, the Regent began his campaign against Tirol which the Robotech Masters had now abandoned in order to retrieve Zor's Battle-fortress. By this point, the Regess had grown increasingly disgusted with her husband, the Regent, who had become fixated on conquest and war where as she desired to evolve into a more enlightened being. (COMIC: Legend of Zor) As such, she looked at him scornfully when he initiated the assault on Tirol as a wasted effort. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) Instead she travelled to Praxis to begin her Genesis Pit experiments where she studied the Praxians to find a more evolved form for her race. These experiments critically damaged the environment of Praxis, leading to its destruction. At this time, Humans of the Robotech Expeditionary Force had arrived on Tirol and waged a campaign of liberation alongside their Sentinels allies. The Regess later departed for Haydon IV to find the location of the Protoculture Matrix where she was assisted by Vowad and interfaced with the Awareness. Her experience led her to learn that the mysterious Haydon had influenced the worlds of the Local Group and that a digital version of Zor was recorded who warned the Regess that only madness awaited her if she dwelled further on the matter. She eventually met with Haydon himself in the Awareness who told her to find the Protoculture Matrix as part of some prophesized event. s for her experiments. ( : Preperations (Again))]] In the aftermath, the Regess remained on the Haydonite homeworld until the Regent sent her a gift; a Tirolian called Rem who was an ally of the REF. This individual resembled Zor and was intended as an insult. However, Rem was in fact a clone of Zor and the Regess decided to probe his mind. Her findings led her to take half her race and depart from the known worlds which left the Regent in his continued war against the REF as well as the Sentinels. Eventually, the Regent perished in the struggle which left the Regess as the only ruler of the Invid race. Category:Invid individuals